


Shore Leave

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 14





	Shore Leave

It took a few months before the ship learned that everyone on board was getting a shore leave. You were ecstatic to learn that you could finally introduce Jim to your parents, but the both of you had become rocky once more as Kirk had yet to return your feelings regarding the “L” word he called it. 

The morning before shore leave, he was being testy over basically everything you did. You hadn’t even left your room yet and you wanted to bang your head on a wall. You finally snapped at him and turned to look up at him. “Do I even introduce you to my parents as my mate or not?” You poked at his chest. “Because you sure as hell aren’t acting like one.” 

He narrowed his eyes and growled. “What's that supposed to mean?!” ”

“All you care about is you! Everything has to be  _ your _ way!” You took a step back from him. 

Kirk let out a humorless laugh. “That's rich.” He scoffed. “I've done everything I can for you!”

“Like what?” You hissed. “Like second guessing every single thing I do? Playing boss even in times you don’t need to?” 

“What are you talking about?!” He asked, a confused, yet angry look on his face.

You took a deep breath and looked at him. “You always use your Alpha voice on me, even if we’re just here. Like you undermine every single thing I do.” 

His eyebrows shot up. “You just bring it out in me, I’m sorry!”

You huffed. “I’m not going to let you belittle be just because I’m an Omega. If you have a problem with that, tell me now.” 

Kirk sighed, his hands on his hips. “That’s not what I meant. I meant you bring out the Alpha in me. You make me want to protect you, a-and be with you! All that Alpha stuff!” 

You were angry, but you had to admit what he said was somewhat cute. So you sighed and rubbed down your face. “I think I’m working in Mr. Spock’s lab today. I’ll see you for lunch?” 

“Yes!” He huffed. “Of course. I always eat with you. Who else would I want to sit with?” He asked, more to himself than anything. 

“Sometimes I just feel you’d rather have one of those regular Omegas.” You said softly before exiting the quarters for the morning. 

Krik flopped back on your shared bed and groaned. All he could smell was you, and he wanted to drag you back to your room and hold you. He didn’t know how to be anything but just a regular Alpha, but he knew it was pissing you off. He just hoped this fight didn’t continue at your parents.

* * *

When Bones saw you walking in with Spock with a bloody towel covering your hand, he nearly fainted himself. “What the hell happened?” He panicked. “Did anyone tell Jim?!” He had read so much on mates that he knew Kirk would flip.

“I will alert him now.” Spock said. 

You were wincing. “A glass exploded in my hand. Got too hot.” 

Even Leonard winced at that. “Alright, follow me.” He led you away from Spock to an empty room. 

You were grateful that you got a hypo immediately, but you still had to look away from your hand once he took of the towel. 

* * *

“Captain, you are needed in MedBay.” Spock spoke quickly as he walked on to the bridge. “Ensign Y/N was injured in my lab.”

His head snapped up. “Why was I not informed the instant it happened?!” He stood and ran off the Bridge not waiting for a response. 

Spock sighed slightly, turning on his heel to follow Kirk.

Jim nearly ran there, bursting into your room as Bones worked on stitches. Your eyes were on the ceiling. Hearing the door, you looked over. “Come distract me?”

He was by your side in an instant and kneeled beside you, brushing your hair back. “Hey, sweetheart.” 

“Captain, I request to act as Captain for the remainder of the day.” Spock spoke up, a gentleness that you weren’t use to in his voice. 

Kirk glanced over his shoulder and gave a quick nod. “Permission granted, Mr. Spock.” He agreed before his eyes were back on you.

Bones nodded as Spock left. “Thankfully everything seems to still be here, your skin might take the longest to get back to normal.” He began putting some sort of cream. 

You scrunched your nose as you spared a glance at your hand. “Ew.”

Jim cracked a smile and kissed you softly. “What happened? Do I need to fire someone?”

Kissing him back, you giggled softly. “No, no need to fire anyone.” You teased. “A glass got too hot and exploded in my hand. Just a silly mistake.”

He sighed heavily and rested his forehead against your arm. “I got so worried.” He looked as Bones went to grab a wrap from the nurses station and looked up at you softly. “I really thought it was something horrible.” 

“Well, if it helps, that warms my heart.” You leaned over to kiss him softly.

He kissed you back, mumbling as your lips brushed together. “I hated myself. Knowing that I may not have ever gotten the chance to say `I love you’.” 

Bones had walked in at that moment and froze, looking between the two of you. He opened his mouth to say something, but you were already speaking. “Y-you love me?” You asked quietly.

Kirk chuckled. “Of course I do.” He stroked your cheek lovingly. 

“Uh, I hate to butt in here, but I need to finish taking care of Y/N’s hand.” Bones said awkwardly.

“Liar. You love to butt in.” You held your hand out to your brother. 

Kirk watched you lovingly as you let Bones finish up. “After we’ll go relax.”

You nodded, hissing as he finally finished wrapping. “Is it supposed to burn?” 

He gave you a small smile. “It will for a bit.” He told you sadly. 

Kirk looked at Bones as he cleared his throat. “Can I have just a minute with my sister?” He asked gently. 

“That’s up to her.” He shrugged, as he knew that Bones had been civil as of late, but still wasn’t okay with them being mated.

You nodded. “It’s fine.” 

Kirk stood up and kissed your temple. “I’ll be right outside.” He told you before walking out of the door. 

Bones stood next to you when he left and sighed. “I was also concerned when you came in, if I hadn’t of seen your hand I would’ve probably thought the worse…” He began. 

You chuckled lightly and glanced at your hand. “Yeah, well, with all that blood…” You cringed.

He nodded and then leaned down, kissing your forehead. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why? You didn’t make the glass explode.” You chuckled lightly. 

He smiled. “No. I’m sorry for everything.” 

You looked up at him, swallowing. “Don't mess with me.” You didn't want to get your hopes up.

“I’m not. Having you hurt made me realize nothing could ever replace you.” He looked at you. 

Tearing up, you smiled. “So, I’m stuck with you again, big brother?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I mean...if you’ll have me.” 

You nodded. “You’re just scared of mom scolding you.” You teased him. “But you know I will.”

“I am.” He chuckled. “But I’m letting you and Jim see them first while I go see Jo.” 

Sliding off the table, you gave him a quick hug. “Thanks, Leonard.” You smiled before walking out.

“Don’t wash your hand for 24 hours!” He shouted after you, shaking his head with a smile. 

Kirk looked over at you and was instantly by your side. “Everything okay?” He asked, automatically worried.

“Yeah.” You smiled. “Everything’s great.” You kissed him softly. “Now I believe I was told that we'd go relax.”

“You bet we are.” He smiled and held your good hand on the way back to your quarters. 

Once in your quarters, you sat down to remove your boots, wanting to be as comfortable as possible.

Kirk immediately kneeled down and took off your boots for you, smiling up at you softly. You blushed lightly at that. “Thank you.”

“I am at your complete disposal.” He smiled and laid besides you, opening his arms. 

You snuggled against him with a warm feeling washing over you. “After a nap, I completely plan to take advantage of that.”

He grinned and kissed your head. “Good.” 

* * *

When it came time for your shore leave to begin, Kirk was worried. “What if they hate me now? Meeting on a computer screen for a little bit is very different than face to face!”

“Not really.” You smiled reassuringly. “You’re the Captain of the Enterprise, they can’t not like you.” 

Kirk shook his head. “Uh, I’m the dude banging their daughter...I’m sure that’s grounds for them hating me.”

“You weren’t concerned before.” You squeezed his hand. 

“Yeah, but I wasn’t about to walk off the ship then.” Kirk almost whined, making you giggle. “Your dad is going to be scary.” 

Bones had been walking near and laughed. “Yeah, he is.” He teased before continuing walking. 

Kirk gave you a look, pointing at Bones. “See?” 

You pecked his lips, patting his cheek. “It’s my mom that you should worry about…” 

He groaned. “I’m not good with parents.” 

Hugging him, you gave him a smile. “Well, you’re stuck with mine.” You reminded him. “It’ll be fine. They’ll love you. And hey, no other siblings for you to piss off!” He nearly pouted, the sight warming your heart. “Hey, if I love you, they’ll love you.” 

Kirk’s eyes always seemed to light up when you said caring things to him, and you could never get enough. “Alright, let’s go.” He said boldly.

You grinned and finally were able to drive off to your parents. Bones went separate from the pair of you, as he was headed elsewhere.

You felt excited even though you felt Kirk become more nervous with each passing street. “Hey, breath.” You gave his hand a squeeze. “I love you, they'll love you.” 

He smiled, seeming reassured anytime you said that. He brushed off his pants and shirt once you got there, taking a deep breath. You laced your fingers with his and made your way towards the front door of your childhood home, smiling when your parents stepped out.

Jim stood up straight as your mother immediately came out and hugged you. “Hello sweetheart.” She smiled widely, then looked at Jim. “And hello young man.” 

Kirk swallowed, clearly a bit nervous. “Ma’am.” He held out his hand. 

“Don’t be silly!” She laughed, using his hand to pull him into a warm hug. “Call me mom.”

He blushed brightly but smiled as he hugged her, standing straight again when your father came over. 

“Captain Kirk!” He grinned. “The man who was meant for my daughter. Honestly never thought I’d see the day.” He laughed, making you roll your eyes.

The made Jim relax a little. “I’m quite honored sir.” He smiled down at you. 

Blushing, you motioned towards the house. “How about we head inside?” You suggested.

Kirk smiled and took your hand as your father started asking him questions about space. 

“You got a smart one there.” Your mother nudged you. 

You grinned and nodded. “And mouthy. He gets to Leonard like I do.” You laughed.

“Oh, that brother of yours.” She chuckled, but then nodded. “I see where Leonard’s concern came from. He is quite the pretty boy.” 

“But he’s also extremely loyal.” You countered. “And for a guy who used to sleep around...had pretty high morals over all.”

She smiled. “I’m sure. We’ll see, though.” She eyed Jim. 

Your eyes followed her to your mate, your heart skipping a beat. You smiled to yourself and began helping your mother make dinner once you all got inside. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Kirk smiled, leaning on the doorframe. “Any other hidden talents?” 

“Probably a ton that aren’t coming to mind.” You winked at him. 

Your mother nudged your arm with a chuckle. “Tell me about your parents, Jim.” She urged. 

Jim grew quiet at first, then felt comfortable speaking. “My father is no longer around ma’am...and my mother…” He cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry.” She said with a sad look on her face. 

You quickly went to his side and gave him a hug. 

“It’s okay, thank you.” He smiled at her. “H-he died a hero.” 

She smiled and nodded, returning back to dinner for a moment, then looking back at him. “I’ve heard things from Leonard…” 

You instantly groaned. “Of course you have.” You could only imagine what he told them.

“And I have assured her that she should not be concerned. Jim is a changed man.” Your father smiled proudly at your mate. 

Hearing that, you grinned. “Thank you, Daddy.” You chuckled as you continued helping your mother moments later. 

You heard Jim and your father talking and desperately tried to hear. However, your mother caught you off guard. “So, how will being in space affect my future grandbabies?” She asked, making you drop what you were cutting and stare at her. 

“We...we aren’t planning to have any in space.” You frowned. 

She gave you a knowing look. “Don’t you dare try to tell me that you haven’t felt the urge since you found your mate.” 

“To be honest I haven’t had a thought about it.” You figured this had been one of those things that made you stand out from other Omega’s. “And we haven't discussed it.”

She found that odd and gave you her full attention. “He’s never said anything?” 

You shook your head. “Not to me, no.” You doubted he would have said anything to anyone else, either. “He has an important job, mom, and I really love mine. Neither of us are giving that up.”

“I understand that, but at that stage of mating, nothing should matter. Your father and I had Leonard within the first few months.” She shrugged. 

“Oh my God.” You groaned, peeking your head out from the kitchen. “Kirk, can you come here?” You called out, wanting his help in squashing this.

He stood up and immediately went his way over, looking between you and your mother. “Is everything okay?”

You sighed. “She’s started in with the grandkids questions.” You noted. “And I was hoping you could help squish this.”

He blushed and bit his lip as your mother looked at him expectantly. “You’ve never brought it up?” She asked. 

He shook his head. “Honestly, ma’am, it’s never been a thought.” 

She blinked. “Never? At this stage of being mated I would have thought you both would have felt that urge to have some pups!”

Kirk also blinked for a moment, shaking his head when he thought if he had any urge in the past. “No, truthfully I guess once the mission is over, maybe.” He shrugged. 

You looked at your mother. “Told you.”

She stared at you both a minute. “Well…” She shrugged and went back to cooking making Kirk look at you worriedly. You shrugged at that, not sure if she changed her opinion on him because of that.

Kirk retreated back to your father as you continued setting the table. Now your mind was on overdrive, worried about what was going through not only your mother’s mind, but Kirk’s, as well. 


End file.
